A Lucky Night of Love
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Naruto gets more than he bargained for when he arrives at Sakura's place for a surprise she has for him. Rated M for lemon. This is my first official Naruto fanfic. Be honest if you review it. Note: I just recently did some editing to fix a small mistake.


**A Lucky Night of Love**

It was late in the afternoon, and Naruto was on his way back to his house after training all morning with his sensei Jiraiya. He was tired out and wanted to rest for the evening. As he went on, he passed by Sakura along the way. He waved at her, leading to her winking at him in response, which confused him. But he decided to ignore it and resumed heading home.

After arriving at his house, he unlocked the door and walked in, closing it soon after. He soon stopped short when he noticed a small note sitting on his bed. Feeling curious, he walked over to the bed and picked it up. He then started reading.

_Dear Naruto_

_Come to my place at around 12:00 midnight, I have a special surprise for you. If you want it, come at the designated time._

_Sincerely,_

_Sakura Haruno._

Naruto looked up from the note with a puzzled expression on his face. He was now feeling more curious than ever about what Sakura's surprise was gonna be, but was also determined to find out what it was. However, he had plenty of time to rest beforehand, so he decided to make the most of it. He tossed the note aside, layed on the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Later on...**

"Hmm, I wonder what kind of surprise that Sakura has for me. I guess I won't know unless I find out for myself. Maybe I might also find out why she winked at me earlier" said Naruto as he walked through Konoha, heading for Sakura's house.

It was 12:00 midnight, the exact time of when Naruto was suppose to arrive. By the time he got there, Naruto just stood still, not even moving a muscle. He was obviously feeling nervous about this ordeal. He had no idea what was gonna happen the moment he would set foot in there, but wanted to be sure that it wasn't just some scam that Sakura had set up to humiliate him.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Sakura from inside.

"Naruto."

"You can come in, the door's unlocked."

Naruto once again becamed puzzled. The way Sakura was speaking was more along the lines of sounding seductive and flirtatious, something which he didn't understand. Deciding to let it go, he turned the doorknob, pushed the door open and walked in, closing the door afterwards.

The smell of cherry blossom scented candles caught his attention within a few seconds.

"_Scented candles. Sakura's never had these before._"

But the sound of some female giggling diverted his glance in the direction of said giggles. His eyes went wide with surprise as he noticed Sakura, Ino and Hinata, all laying together on a freshly made bed covered with rose petals. The one thing that got Naruto's attention the most was that the girls were wearing nothing at all.

"We surprised you didn't we?" asked Sakura.

Naruto didn't have the nerve to come up with an answer. He was too heavily overwhelmed with shock and embarrassment to even think straight. His body was frozen, almost as still as a statue. The deep red blush on his face was an obvious indication of his shyness.

"Uh uh uh uh uh, umm, uh." muttered Naruto.

"What's the matter cutie, never seen three sexy girls in bed before?" asked Ino in a teasing manner.

"Come on Ino, don't tease him." said Sakura while playfully nudging her.

"How's about coming a little closer big boy?" asked Hinata in a very seductive tone.

The way Hinata had spoke made Naruto confused. He always knew Hinata was very shy and quiet, but never once had he ever heard her talk so seductively. After a few seconds of silence, Naruto finally plucked up the courage to speak.

"Oh, uh sorry about not saying anything. I was just a little embarrassed that's all. To tell the truth, I've never been in a-"

But he was cut off when Sakura pressed her lips against his in an unexpected kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruto could feel his body trembling at the feeling of Sakura's soft, luscious lips on his own. Aware that he was vulnerable in this state, Sakura took full advantage by sliding her tongue pass his lips and straight into his mouth, massaging all around the inside. As she french kissed him, she slowly led him over to the bed, where Ino and Hinata waited patiently and eagerly. She then pushed him down on the bed, laying on top of him. She broke the kiss soon after.

"That was some kiss, don't you agree?" asked Sakura.

"More, give me more. I want more love." said Naruto in a somewhat begging tone.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"This was just the beginning Naruto, the real fun is about to begin." said Ino.

"But first we need to get him out of these clothes." said Hinata.

"Hinata, where did you learn to speak like that?" asked a curious Naruto.

"Sakura and Ino gave me a few pointers."

"Less talk, more fun." said Sakura.

She then reached for the front of Naruto's tracksuit, unzipping it nice and gently. As she did so, she couldn't help gawking at the sight of Naruto's firm, muscular body. All that training he had done over the past three years and several days had improved his physique greatly. She almost felt like drooling, but she didn't want to humiliate herself in front of Ino and Hinata, whom were also staring.

"_Oh my god, he's just so sexy. I've never even seen his muscles until now. All this time I doubted him, I should have noticed before._" thought Sakura.

"Uh, are you girls feeling alright?"

"Of course we are, now for some fun." said Ino.

"Hang on Ino, Hinata is first." said Sakura.

"But why her, she's too shy to even make a move."

"No I'm not. I'm confident that I can do this." said Hinata as she climbed onto Naruto.

"If she gets to go first, what are we suppose to do?"

Sakura whispered something into her ear which made her smile with interest.

"Now you're talking."

"About what?" asked a puzzled Naruto.

"Just be patient, you're gonna love this."

Before Naruto could say anything else, Hinata cut him off with a passionate kiss to the lips, running one hand through his hair while massaging his chest with her other one. Sakura and Ino meanwhile focused their attention on Naruto's pants, preparing to remove them. Sakura reached for the rim and slowly began to pull them down. But Ino didn't want to wait any longer and recklessly pulled them off without hesitation. All that was left now were his boxers. Ino could feel her hormones reaching uncontrollable levels as her lust began to take over.

Sakura felt every fiber of her being telling her to just rip off the boxers and continue on from there, but she willingly kept herself in control. But her hormones were saying otherwise as they continued to build up.

Hinata in the meantime was having the time of her life as she continued to passionately kiss Naruto, hungrily slipping her tongue into his mouth. On the other hand, Naruto was basking in the pleasure he was receiving. From all the years he'd known them, they each viewed him in different ways during the past. Sakura and Ino both saw him as nothing more than immature, hyperactive idiot with no potential, while Hinata viewed him in a different light. She saw him as a caring, supportive, kind-hearted and compassionate person.

"_I can't believe it. I'm actually kissing Naruto, and he's kissing back. His lips, they're so soft and gentle._" thought Hinata.

"_All these years I thought Naruto was just some stupid idiot who would never amount to anything. And now look at him, he's grown up from a bratty kid into a confident and tough young man, not to mention hot, deliciously hot._" thought Ino.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Ino reached her hands forward and grabbed his boxers, tugging on them with force, which made Naruto flinch a little. As soon as they were removed, Ino gazed with the utmost lust at Naruto's erected manhood. She licked her lips with hunger as she couldn't take her eyes off it. Sakura herself was also staring with interest.

Suddenly without hesitating, Ino moved her face closer to his manhood, stuck out her tongue and began licking all around it, which released a moan from Naruto, though it was muffled since he was still kissing Hinata. Not wanting to feel left out, Sakura joined in on the fun by sliding her own tongue on his member, making him moan even louder. But at the moment their tongues had unexpectedly touched each other, the two girls pulled back, blushing intensely.

"Sorry about that." said Sakura.

"Actually, that didn't feel so bad."

"Okay, let's try again."

With that, they resumed licking Naruto's member. But this time when their tongues touched, they engaged in a passionate french kiss while grabbing Naruto's manhood and massaging it.

"_I've never recieved this kind of attention from either Sakura, Ino or Hinata. It feels awkward, but at the same time enjoyable."_ thought Naruto.

After a while, Sakura and Ino had finally broken the their french kiss and pulled back for air.

"That was...very alluring. Where did you learn to kiss like that?" asked Sakura.

"I was born as a great kisser, especially with french kissing." replied Ino.

Hinata meanwhile had finally stopped kissing Naruto and moved herself above his manhood. She looked down at Naruto, almost as if she was asking for his permission. Naruto returned the favor by looking back at her, blushing due to being surprised by how beautiful she looked. Responding with a simple nod and a smile, Hinata slowly and gently lowered her vagina down onto Naruto's cock, letting out a small squeal when it touched her barrier.

"_Come on Hinata, you can do it. Don't hold anything back._" she thought to herself as she began thrusting up and down on Naruto.

Ino, wanting to get in on the action, climbed onto Naruto's chest and placed her own vagina near his face, wrapping her legs around his neck. She eagerly used her hands to thrust his mouth onto her opening. Naruto willingly began to slide his tongue inside, licking around the inside of her, which earned him a moan from Ino in return.

Sakura herself was almost about to become upset since he was preoccupied at the moment. Knowing that she wanted some attention, Naruto moved his right hand near her opening and pushed two of his fingers inside, making her flinch and gasp a little at the feeling of it. She wanted it so much that she couldn't keep from moaning louder as he drove his fingers in deeper, almost coming close to reaching her barrier.

All three girls continued moaning as they were each pleasured at the same time. Naruto however was enjoying this as much as they were, since he had never gotten this kind of attention from either of them before. He felt like he was the luckiest guy in the entire village, and he was proud of it.

Naruto was taken by surprise when Ino had a climax, squirting her love juices into his mouth. He then swallowed it without hesitation. He then looked up at Ino, who responded by leaning down until her lips met his in a kiss, and her tongue went into his mouth.

Hinata could tell that she was coming close to the big finish as she continued thrusting on his cock. Countless thoughts went racing through her mind, most of them being fantasies about her and Naruto. And now her number one fantasy had finally came true. She kept up her pace as long as she could, and it was only a matter of time before the chance would arise for her climax.

"I-, I can't hold it any longer. I'm gonna-" Hinata stopped short and screamed when she released her cum all over Naruto's legs. She was covered with sweat and panting with exhaustion as she collapsed on the bed next to Naruto.

Seeing this as a chance for Sakura to get lucky, Naruto removed his fingers from her vagina and pointed near his manhood, as he was trying to convince her to make a move. Smiling with glee, Sakura willingly moved above it, with her legs spread wide open. Taking a deep breath, Sakura thrusted herself down on him, releasing a loud and erotic moan when she did so.

"Oh, oh yes, ah, ah. This feels so good, ooh." Sakura said with passion.

As she went on, her moans had gotten louder and louder to the point where she couldn't stop. She soon started to thrust faster and more harder due to being overwhelmed with extreme lust and passion.

"YEAH BABY, I AM ON FIRE, WHOOOO HOOOO." she yelled.

Sakura became indulged in the feeling, she even grabbed Naruto's legs and pushed his cock deeper inside of her womanhood. Naruto, whom was still kissing Ino, couldn't help wincing in pain slightly because of the pressure Sakura was exerting on him.

By the time she reached her limit, the pink haired kunoichi had let loose with her orgasm, coating Naruto's manhood and legs with her own love juices. By this point, Naruto and Ino had stopped kissing.

"Oh my god. That was awesome."

"Now I'm up next." said Ino.

"Be our guest."

After Sakura moved out the way, Ino moved over to Naruto's member and eagerly prepared herself. Smiling with glee, Ino more than willingly lowered her opening onto Naruto, letting out a squeal in the process. As she started to thrust on him, Naruto moved along with her in order to stimulate the progress. The blond male shinobi also gently massaged her breasts to keep her calm while they went on.

Ino was beginning to become more excited however. Her movements became more faster and erotic because of the overwhelming pleasure that flowed throughout her body. Though it wasn't as aggressive as when Sakura had previously done it, it was still more than Naruto could take. Nevertheless, he was able to keep up his pace. Her own lust and sexual cravings were beginning to get the best of her. She had wanted this for a while now, and she wouldn't stop until she reached her peak.

At the moment she was ready for another climax, Ino had released her love fluids all over Naruto. Drenched with sweat, an exhausted Ino fell on top of Naruto.

"Oh, what an experience. This is a night I'll always remember.

After getting cleaned up in the shower, which was big enough for all four of them, Naruto and the three girls all cuddled up in bed.

"So, what did you think of your surprise?" asked Sakura.

"To be honest, I loved every bit of it. Though I also have to admit that you were a little too aggressive Sakura. It felt like my genitals were about to be crushed." replied Naruto.

"Sorry about that, I just got carried away."

"I enjoyed it too." said Hinata.

"You know Hinata, I didn't think you had it in you. I almost thought you would chicken out." commented Ino.

"Well, at least I made it."

"Now just to be clear on something, was this whole thing just for fun, or was it genuine?" asked Naruto.

"You don't have to worry, it was genuine. You see, believe it or not, we've actually been planning this for about two weeks now, and when the time was right, we decided to make our move." Sakura explained.

"So, you all really like me?"

"Uh huh." they said in unison.

"Okay, just checking. But just to be safe, we should keep this night a secret."

"Aww, but why?" they playfully whined.

"Because, the last thing I need is for the whole village to start gossiping about how I got to sleep with three girls at the same time."

"Hmm, that's fair enough. But we'll only do it on one condition." mentioned Sakura.

"And what is that?"

"That you agree to date all three of us."

"Whoa, what brought this on?"

"Since we all like you now, we figured that maybe it would make you happy if you had more than one girlfriend."

"That works for me."

"In the meantime, let's all get some rest." suggested Ino.

"Good night girls."

"Good night Naruto."

After they each gave him a kiss, they all drifted off to sleep. Naruto proceeded to fall asleep, but not without breaking the fourth wall.

"I bet all you guys wish that you were this lucky. Because I most certainly was, believe it." he said before going to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Well, here's my first Naruto story. This is set in the Shippuden continuity.**

**I just figured that since I've always seen stories which depicted Naruto being paired with each of these girls, I decided to make a story where he gets all three of them.**

**I tried the best I could to create this story, I sure hope it goes okay.**

**Anyway, later folks.**


End file.
